1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a remotely operable tool. Specifically, the invention is an extension pole system with an electric chain saw at one end and having features to improve both performance and safety of the apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
The related arts include a variety of extensible pole systems specifically suited to tree trimming. Rogers (U.S. Pat. No. 5,884,403) and Causey et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 4,207,675) describe and claim telescoping pole systems having an electrically powered trimming device attached thereto. Wroe (U.S. Pat. No. 3,731,382) describes and claims a telescoping pole system having a gas powered trimming device attached thereon. Mathiesen (U.S. Pat. No. 3,731,380) and Knight (U.S. Pat. No. 3,657,813) describe and claim pole systems having an electrically powered tree trimming device thereon. Pate (U.S. Pat. No. 5,787,536) describes and claims a pole system having a gas powered tree trimming device thereon. And, Cech (U.S. Pat. No. 6,526,664 B2), Mittlesteadt et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 6,272,755 B1), Linden et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 5,933,965), Massa (U.S. Pat. No. 5,826,341) and Rees et al. (U.S. Pat. No. D361,481) describe and claim telescoping pole systems having either a manually or an electrically operable pruning device.
The related arts do not adequately provide an extension pole system allowing an operator to trim the upper regions of larger trees. Furthermore, the related arts do not address the safety problems inherent to tree maintenance via powered trimmers attached to an extensible pole system.
For example, Rogers provides a band or strap allowing the trigger switch of a hand saw to be engaged in the ON position. This arrangement separates saw activation from its attachment to the extension pole system. The danger imposed specifically relates to the activation of the saw without adequate assurance that it is properly secured to the extension system.
In a further example, the related arts favor the attachment of a mechanical ON/OFF switch electrically connected to the saw and mechanically fastened to the pole at the end closest to the operator. This arrangement places the switch along the pole length where hand placement is most required to effectively control both extension pole system and saw in extended reach applications. The danger imposed is inadequate control over and placement of both extension poles and saw due to a restriction on the pole length available for hand placement.
In yet another example, the related arts allow the saw to function irrespective of the angular orientation of the extension pole system. The danger imposed specifically relates to the continued operation of the saw at angles indicative of inadequate control or a hazardous orientation of the pole system.
What is currently required is an extension pole system with electrically operable saw providing for the secured attachment of the saw to the extension pole system when saw trigger is locked in the ON position.
What is currently required is an extension pole system with electrically operable saw that removes the ON/OFF switch controlling saw function from the extension poles.
What is currently required is an extension pole system with electrically operable saw that terminates saw function when orientation is inconsistent with controlled use.